Vanilla Filling
by HimitsuXHimitsu
Summary: It's the holidays and sneaky little Sasuke tells a little lie, or is it? A sweet little SasuNaru fic.


a/n : S e a s o n a l ?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

::Ring Ring::

A bell jingled as the door to a candy shop opened. Sasuke looked up and dodged hanging mistletoe, watching Sakura warily as she tried to corner him under a leaf of the hanging plant.

Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura stood staring at a glass display case. Inside the case were many candies: strawberry, vanilla and chocolate. Kakashi scratched the back of his head, "All right since it's Christmas, I will buy each one of you a candy."

Sakura squealed with delight as she pressed her nose against the glass panes, almost drooling at the pink strawberry candies. Naruto simply stared at the candies. Sasuke stared at Naruto wondering, 'Why does my dobe look so serious?' Sasuke had had a crush on Naruto for the longest time, but he wasn't going to say anything in case it jeopardized their friendship.

"Dobe, choose one." Smirked Sasuke.

Naruto pouted, "Sasuke-teme! It's too hard to decide between Vanilla and Chocolate!" Both of the boys looked over at Sakura, she was already munching away on a strawberry candy, completely forgetting her diet.

Sasuke had an idea, "I bet that chocolate has vanilla filling," smirked Sasuke as he pointed to a solid dark chocolate candy.

"Yay!" Naruto exclaimed as he tugged on Kakashi's shirt and pointed to the dark chocolate candy. Kakashi paid for it and gave it to Naruto. Naruto beamed, "I'll eat it later." Sasuke himself chose a solid vanilla candy.

The day had ended and each of the team members bid each other a Merry Christmas. Sasuke walked with Naruto to his house. His house was further down the street so Naruto had no reason to be suspicious. At the front of his door Naruto turned to Sasuke, "Er… well…Merry Christmas."

Sasuke smirked, "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Naruto's eyes widened, "Why?"

Sasuke frowned, "Isn't it common courtesy? Dobe."

Naruto scowled, "Then come in Sasuke-teme." Sasuke entered and found himself walking in a garbage dump. Empty ramen cups, opened books, scrolls, and weapons lay all over the floor on a dusty old rug. Naruto sweatdropped, "Hold on and don't laugh." Naruto rolled up the rug, along with everything on it, and shoved it into the closet. There was now only clean floorboard. "I'll go make some cocoa." Muttered Naruto, not wanting Sasuke to rant on how he was supposed to offer a drink to his guests. 'Why the hell am I putting up with this anyways?!' Frowned Naruto as he stirred the cocoa. Sasuke was looking around the room for a pen while he was waiting. He opened the closet and to his surprise a pen fell out and hit him on his head. Frowning slightly he picked up the pen and then picked up his candy wrapper.

Ten minutes later both boys were sitting on the floor sipping cocoa and opening their candies. Naruto bit into his candy and made a face, "Sasuke-bastard! This chocolate is bitter!"

Sasuke smirked, "That's because it's dark chocolate, dobe." He took a bite out of his own candy, creamy vanilla goodness.

Naruto frowned, "There's not even vanil-mmf." Naruto was cut off by Sasuke's mouth which was pressing against his. Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke slid his tongue into his mouth. Naruto sat there, stone still, until his tongue touched something on top of Sasuke's tongue. Vanilla candy! It was incredibly sweet after tasting the bitter dark chocolate. Naruto's tongue advanced, trying to wrestle the vanilla candy away from Sasuke. After many long minutes of tongue wrestling, Sasuke receded from Naruto's mouth and let him keep the vanilla candy. Naruto swallowed the candy and then looked up at Sasuke curiously.

Sasuke smirked, "I told you the chocolate had some vanilla in it." Sasuke stood up left. Naruto watched Sasuke's retreating figure as he left the apartment and hurried to his own home. Naruto looked back to where Sasuke was sitting and saw the vanilla candy still there. Written on the wrapper was something…"Merry Christmas Naruto, Love Sasuke."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n: everyone says AWWWW alrighty review dearies!


End file.
